A Work In Progress
by Purest Shadows
Summary: It really did just start out as a game. Seles was just really hard to say no to, in the end. GenisxSeles, for a hand at change.
1. Mistakes and Beginnings

**Hey! Purest Shadows here, writing a new story! From the mind of SMB814, I have dedicated this effort to her and that little worm she crept into my head.**

**So the premise is that this story takes place a few years after ToS2. I guess four or five years? So that makes Genis nineteen…and I'll assume Seles is slightly older than him, so she'll be twenty-two?…Ah! I guessed right! According to Aselia Wiki, Seles is three years older than Genis. Oh yeah! Go me!…Ahem…This story is an attempt to create an environment where Genis and Zelos bond over the fact that their sisters are attractive, and as half-elves are becoming less of an anomaly, are the object of affection for many men. Obviously, despite this environment being the goal of the story, the main characters are obviously going to be Genis and Seles.**

**So, without further ado, I give you…A Work in Progress…**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Mistakes and Beginnings<p>

Sweat dripped down his face as he concentrated on the task before him. The young man stood there, frustrated at how he had been able to do this before…why was this so much harder before the scrutiny of his professors? It was only water, and with the use of lightning magic, could easily procure oxygen. But try as he might, the electrolysis wasn't happening. This was supposed to be his final project! A pathway to creating clean water in arid places! But no, he couldn't lose his cool. It would be all over if-_CRACKLE!_

Too late.

A slightly overpowered jolt of lightning bolted from Genis Sage's kendama, taking the hydrogen bonds and not only forming them, but conducting them. Water splashed out of it's beaker, as the electric current it carried shorted the burners. It was a terrible domino effect, as the burner created a minor explosion, and knocked over a flask of acid over a glass dome containing a volatile liquid. The glass dome slowly deteriorated and cracked, causing the air in the room to react with the liquid, which soon turned into a gas and filled the room.

"Crap." Genis muttered to himself, before quickly regaining his senses and shouting, "RUN!" The professors grading Genis quickly evacuated the remises, ushering other students outside. Genis followed after them, making sure that no one else had missed the message. This was, after all, his fault. Once he had made sure that everyone had evacuated, Genis rushed out, coughing out some of the hazardous gas. Once out safely, he hunched over, hands on his knees and breathed deeply. Thank Martel for fresh air.

"I wonder who caused this fiasco." A feminine voice above Genis' ducked head chuckled to herself, examining the scenario with an almost enthusiastic glee. Genis' head shot up to take a look at the girl who spoke and found himself looking up into the face of a redheaded half-elf. She looked down at him and with a twinkle in her eye, asked, "It wouldn't happen to be you, by any chance?" Genis turned a tell-tale shade of red at the accusation, causing the half-elf before him to chuckle again.

"Well it wasn't…! They should have..! That acid flask…and the glass dome! Never should have been so close in the first place! …It wasn't my fault! I can _friggin _cast Indignation Judgement, how could _Lightning_ have gotten out of hand? " Genis stammered, his old childish pride flashing into full view before steamrolling into a full on rant. The redhead only nodded her head, a devilish grin across her face.

"So it was your fault then." She surmised after a beat. Genis stopped in his tracks and looked at his feet, murmuring a small, 'yeah' before looking back at her, realization dawning on his face.

"I know you!" He proclaimed, causing the girl to take a step back in alarm.

_Uh-oh! _She'd been figured out already? The girl decided to stick her nose up, she'd never seen this guy before! Maybe passing the cafeteria, but otherwise, he was a stranger. "I don't think you do, considering I don't know you." She responded smoothly, covering her slight worry. Genis only shook his head. He knew her!

"You're Seles! Zelos's sister!" He defied Seles's wishes, outing her identity before her. Seles cursed under her breath. Lately, as half-elves had become less of a problem in the world, Seles found herself under the attention of many people, trying to get in good terms with the former Chosen. While Zelos no longer had his title, knowing the famed 'Last Chosen of Tethe'alla' boosted the egos of a few silly people. People Seles had no care for whatsoever.

"Yeah, so what? Get lost, brat." She sneered at Genis, still thinking he was just another brown-nosing fan boy. Genis had to roll his eyes, wondering why Seles didn't recognize him.

It took an unusually long time for the normally intelligent boy to understand. The last time Genis saw Seles? In the old Vanguard base when she was kidnapped for Glacies's core. Of course she didn't recognize him! Genis had only recognized Seles from a painting Zelos had commissioned when he realized there was none of his dearest sister in the Wilder Estate. Ceremonially, Zelos had invited all his closest friends when Sebastian placed the painting of Seles over the white rectangle where Myelene Wilder's own painting had once been held. Seles hadn't come, too embarrassed to have all the attention on her over a _painting _of all things.

That had been rather recent, so to further cement that Genis knew her, he relayed the memory to her. "There's a painting of you Zelos had made, replacing the one of his mom. Had a huge party, with a few people there. Like me. I'm Genis Sage…I would hope you remembered me when we rescued you at the Vanguard base." It was his turn to look smug, but he should have known better than to assume victory was his. After all, Seles was a Wilder, and had no problem knocking him down a peg.

"I suppose you're just not very memorable, Mr. Sage. Though I suppose after a stunt like this," She indicated to the still slightly fumigated building, "I would have no other choice than to remember you. I _do_ have a biology exam that you've probably gotten canceled. " Genis's jaw dropped as she began stammering about how the incident wasn't his fault. Not completely, anyway. Seles laughed, "And I do remember you by name. Big Brother does mention you from time to time." Genis stopped stammering to listen in. Taking cue from his expression, Seles continued.

"He says you're a midgety little brat. It's rather redundant, being both little and a midget, but he _could_ have gone to say worse." From one of the deeper pockets of his lab coat, Genis toyed with his kendama, considering casting Explosion on the unwitting man in his sleep. He must have grown in the past seven years since their journey! Genis was now at least as tall as Zelos himself, though he suspected that he had a few more inches to grow. He gleefully recalled the day when Lloyd realized that Genis was taller than he was. _"No, no! Come on! No!"_ Lloyd had cried out unhappily, unable to accept this new change in stature. _Now he's _my_ armrest_. Genis thought wickedly.

Sadly, the young half-elf's Napoleonic fantasies were cut short by Seles clearing her throat. "I do understand that this may not be the case…but as you _are_ still hunched over…perhaps my perception of your height may be falsified?" Genis realized that he was still looking up at Seles, not having yet stood erect. To which he did, proving Seles's perception to be incorrect. He easily stood a head above the older redhead, making him involuntarily grin again, relishing in more Napoleonic daydreams.

"Heh heh…armrests." He chuckled to himself, letting Seles stew in her mild confusion. She easily let it slide, recalling exactly how tall he had been the last time they had met. And though she had been in the abbey for most of her life, she had been subject to the exact same short jokes from Zelos himself. If she was assuming correctly about the armrests, anyway. Not that she'd ask such an unnecessary question in the first place. The people Zelos chose for his company were…strange, at best.

Looking back to the building, Seles noted that it was being roped off. "I suppose that biology exam will have to wait." She feigned an air of dramatics, before turning away. "Perhaps lunch would be a preferable substitute." Seles looked (up, instead of down) at Genis, making a slight gesture.

"So is this an invite?" He asked, shrugging his lab coat off and holding it on his arm. Seles nodded, following suit and handing her own lab coat to him.

"A gentleman always carries a lady's belongings." She chided mockingly when he tried to hand it back to her before adding, "Which means you should also hold onto these, Mr. Sage." and unceremoniously dropped her textbooks and parchments into his open arms. Then walked towards the cafeteria before Genis could react, leaving him to follow her with a wide gaping expression on his otherwise intelligent face.

"Seles! Seles! Come on! I don't even _want_ to be a gentleman, take your stuff back!" He called to her retreating form. This continued on until they had reached the cafeteria, and Genis happily dumped her things onto the table. Seles could only shake her head, tsking lightly at him.

"You'd make terrible boyfriend material." Seles sighed, placing one cheek into the palm of her slender hand. "Not at all gentlemanly," she added. Genis huffed a little and crossed his arms, wondering why he was dealing with Seles right now. They were practically strangers! In fact, they _were_ strangers.

"You don't even know me." Genis pointed out shrewdly, annoyance biting at his heels for Seles's apparent disinterest in first impressions. He noticed that Seles's left eyebrow (he wondered momentarily if she could do that with her right as well) cocked upwards. Her head tilted ever so slightly towards him and she stuck her hand forward in a friendly gesture.

"Well, you know my name. Nice to meet you, formally…I guess." Seles shrugged. Genis took her hand in a firm grip and shook it.

"You know mine too. Same here." He grinned widely. Then he stood up, heading over to the counter. "What do you want to eat?"

"I don't know, I guess a sandwich." Seles peered into the counter, staring at all the food in the cold case. There were a huge selection of sandwiches, pasta salads, and assorted fruits. All of which made her mouth water slightly. She pulled out a turkey sandwich…only to have it pulled from her fingers by a taller half-elf. Said half-elf went on to pick his own sandwich (roast beef) and proceeded to pay for both.

"I can be a gentleman too." Genis huffed at her, tossing Seles her pastic-wrapped meal before walking her back to their table. There, he unwrapped his own sandwich and began to eat. Seles thought of a witty remark concerning Genis's lack of finesse when giving her the sandwich, but a soft growl from her belly gave pause. She too, ate her sandwich in silence, her eyes drifting out the window towards the cloudless sky. A few minutes in silence passed comfortably. Or not quite so comfortably for Genis.

"Seles."

"Yes?"

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"How _did_ you manage to send the whole science department up in a tizzy?" Genis straightened himself and began digging through the papers he had stuffed into his lab coat pocket.

"It's called electrolysis." His eyes lit up as he explained the failed project in detail. "Basically, using electricity-or in my case, lightning-to separate or forge the bonds between any two atoms containing a hydrogen bond. For example," His finger pointed to a diagram of a water molecule and pointed to the indicated hydrogen bond. "If I could get any electrodes to disrupt the bond, I could separate the oxygen and hydrogen. It's all part of my theory that, if reversed under the right conditions, one could feasibly create the correct oxygen-hydrogen bond and create water. It would make water accessible to places where water is scarce, like the Triet Desert!" Seles closed her eyes, nodding along, trying to keep up.

Physics wasn't her thing. In fact, nothing piqued Seles's interest beyond biology. Possibly pharmacology, but mostly biological occurrences. In fact, Seles had come to Sybak to study her own physical condition, and after much studying, research, and testing, she discovered that her lungs were inept at retaining the oxygen needed to fund her body's activities.

But the idea of actually using _magic _to create water from air, rather than summoning it, was interesting. "That doesn't explain how you fumigated the entire science department." Seles pointed out rather shrewdly. "I thought you were adept at magic, Mr. I Can Cast Indignation Judgement."

Genis groaned at the insult, dropping his head on the table with a loud _thud_. Whoops. He hadn't meant to hit his head so hard, and instantly jerked back up, hissing loudly , "OW!" He rubbed the sore spot on his forehead and mumbled something about stupid little sisters who teased him after he paid for their lunch.

"Well I suppose that next time, you'll just have to buy me lunch again and we'll see if I'm any nicer." Seles retorted. "And speak more clearly next time if you really want to complain about me while I'm here."

"Next time?" Genis echoed the only words he initially caught onto and then, "Pay again? No way! You're paying for yourself next time. Geez, I might as well have made those sandwiches myself." He took another bite of his sandwich and tested the flavor in his mouth. "I could have _easily _made a better one." Genis said, his voice muffled through the bread and meat currently mingling between his molars.

Seles chose to ignore Genis's bad manners and nodded her head, "Yes and _yes." _She imitated the whine emphasized by Genis's second inquiry. Before he could protest, Seles held up a hand and, rather hastily, added, "There are no arguments. You're going to meet me here and you're either going to have a sandwich to rival Sebastian's cooking for me, or you're going to pay for lunch again." Her voice rang with such clear authority that Genis could only agree.

"Seles?"

"What?"

"What if I have to pay more to beat Sebastian's cooking?"

"Oh. Just buy lunch again, then."

* * *

><p>Reading is kind. Reviews are kinder.<p> 


	2. Their Table

**Hi! Purest Shadows back again. Thank you, SMB814, for your kind review. It made my day to know that you're actually reading this and, at the very least, liking it. (:**

**Oh. I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter…yeah. I wish I owned Tales of Symphonia, then I'd already have a foot into the gaming industry. Regardless, the story is mine, the situation is mine (but not the location), but the electrolysis in the first chapter, and it will be mentioned again, is not mine. That'd be really cool too, though…**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Their Table<p>

The cafeteria was often quiet at Sybak. Students often spent their meals pondering a concept or theory, rather than chatting with their fellow pupils. The only noises were the unwrapping of sandwiches and the scratching of pencils across notebook paper. Thus it caused a mild commotion and slight annoyance when the unfamiliar sounds of giggling and conversation erupted from a table.

Over the past few weeks, Genis and Seles had made it a habit to sit at the table they had coined as 'theirs', complaining about school, the food, even their families.

"You're kidding, right? She's pregnant?" Genis half choked-half snorted on his drink (a new kind of fizzed sugar-water called 'Suds') as Seles only nodded solemnly, her lips tight as she tried to sound as displeased as possible. In reality, Seles was excited at the prospect of becoming an auntie. She could envision it now a, little red-haired ninja running around Meltokio, frightening the general masses with his or her innocent smile and very real weapons.

"Yeah, they just found out a little over a month ago. Believe me, Big Brother is already trying to name it Violent Demonic Banshee." Seles responded all too seriously. Genis then began to laugh, recalling the days together when the former Chosen and the ninja often bickered about anything they could think of, mainly Sheena's figure and how to keep Zelos off it.

"I remember when she wouldn't let him touch her…I still have to wonder what the hell happened?" He sighed, his entire perception of their banter altered forever. Was every smack a love blow? Was Sheena's obvious crush on Lloyd merely a façade? Or perhaps it had all happened after they had saved the world? Genis looked to Seles, as if expecting her to explain. She stared back almost challengingly, raising her left eyebrow and cocking her head to the side. After a good few minutes of staring back at each other, she gave in with a snide chuckle,

"Hell if I know." Leaving Genis to gape at her in disbelief. "Every time Big Brother went on about Sheena, I merely blocked out the stream of adoration and tales and just listened for the big news. Like them getting together. And them having their first kiss. And then the first date. Then their engagement. Martel, after hearing about their first fu-"

"I get it!" Genis cut her off hastily before she said anything that would deprive him of his sanity. Seles merely snickered wickedly and finished her sentence as Genis began to shut his ears and shout, _"LA LA LA LA LA LA LA I CAN'T HEAR YOU LA LA LA LA-"_

"_SHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Resounded collectively throughout the cafeteria at Genis's outburst, effectively ending his chance to truly hear what Seles had actually said. Seles only grinned lopsidedly at Genis's embarrassment.

"I still don't want to hear what you were going to say." Genis muttered under his breath, effectively ending the conversation. They ate their sandwiches in silence. Genis finished first, his larger bites consuming the sandwich faster than Seles's refined, dainty ones. He watched her eat with fascination. When Raine ate, she rarely used her hands, even for something as simple as a sandwich. Preferring a knife and fork, Raine ate her food quickly, but primly. On the other hand, Seles was eating with her hands, but she was taking small bites, as if she wished to savor the flavor longer before swallowing. Seles liked to concentrate on her food when it was in front of her and never spoke a word as she ate.

Genis waited for her patiently, and when she had finished, the pair left their table and parted ways.

* * *

><p>Soon, the weekend had come and Seles took the time to come home temporarily. Zelos was supposed to be in Meltokio this week on what he had coined, 'Sorta-Chosen Duties'. Seles relished in time spent with her brother, and as soon as her last class on Friday had ended, she bid Genis a short farewell (by a sheet of paper taped to his dorm room) and greeted Tokunaga with a carriage.<p>

"Miss Seles, it has been much too long since you have come home." He said, the smile on his face a clear indication of welcome.

"Indeed. Let's go home."

The carriage ride was filled with Seles recounting her tales to Tokunaga, enjoying the willing ear and a pleasant disposition. In some ways, Tokunaga had much in common with Sebastian, what with their calm demeanors and loyalty to their respective charges. But the similarities ended there. Whereas Sebastian was like a kindly father, always ready with fitting advice and only a streak of a sense of humor, Tokunaga was akin to another older brother, of the wrapped-around-your-pinky kind. He definitely cared for Seles, and was definitely like an older brother, but Tokunaga wouldn't dream of engaging in the playful banter Seles and Zelos partook in on a regular basis.

The ride seemed much too short, for Seles hadn't gotten around to mentioning Genis to Tokunaga when they had arrived at Meltokio. Tokunaga exited the carriage first, then lending his hand to Seles to assist her out. They walked into Meltokio's gates and Seles had to let out a loud laugh in the sheer joy at being home.

The Abbey had never been home; her earliest memories had been in Meltokio and no matter where she went, only Meltokio carried the hustle-and-bustle that seemed to be everywhere. And Seles loved it. She would have run to the Wilder Estates had her condition allowed, but a brisk walk would have to do. Tokunaga trailed after her, warning her to not overdo it. Seles felt much too happy to even bother worrying at the moment.

She should have, for the earful she got from Zelos was sincerely troublesome.

"You could have collapsed! A _brisk_ walk? You were nearly power jogging your way here! What if you got sick! What if your lungs gave out on you! You _know_ that you have to be more careful! I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you, Martel, what if something did and I _wasn't_ here?" Zelos continued to ramble as Sebastian poured Seles a glass of water. She drained the clear cup and set it on a wooden counter.

All of a sudden, Zelos stopped his rant and began a new one. "I told you, always put a coaster under your cups!" He reached for one faster than Sebastian ever could and placed the cup back on it. "Come on, it's a new corner table!" Zelos had more pet peeves than any of his friends could have imagined, Seles thought to herself. She stifled her laughter, knowing it would only drive Zelos to more of his particular pet peeves. Like laughing at his neuroticisms, or how lightning quick they could switch on and off. Instead, she immediately distracted him-something she and Sheena had learned worked best on Zelos when he was being full on anal about the furniture.

"So I've been hanging out with Genis Sage at school a lot." Seles announced loudly, causing Zelos to stop midsentence ( "The varnish could get dest-WHAT?"). "I've been spending time with Genis Sage at school." Seles repeated, almost enjoying the shifting emotions change on Zelos's face. Confusion, to annoyance, to confusion again, then amusement, and finally settling on confusion.

"Really? But _why_?" He asked. Seles shrugged.

"Genis is pretty fun. Didn't I tell you the reason my biology exam was cancelled was because he nearly blew up the science department?" Zelos had a thoughtful look on his face, as if he was trying to recall the conversation when this happened. Finding that there wasn't, Zelos began to laugh loudly.

"He did WHAT? Oh man, I can't believe he'd actually screw something up so bad that he'd destroy a building. Seles, please, tell me what the little runt did this time!" Seles gladly recalled upon the tale that had started her unusual friendship. From that initial encounter, the story shifted to the times they spent outside of classes, at the cafeteria, seated at their table. Zelos's expression shifted from giddy, to annoyed, to intrigued with every encounter, and finally, his eyebrows lost their furrow as he relaxed. "So you finally have a friend there. Thank Martel, because I was beginning to worry that you weren't fit for society somehow. Even if it is that brat, Genis." Zelos snorted once more at the notion of Genis causing building-havoc.

"I am perfectly capable of making friends! I…I…" Seles was at a loss for words. She _had _chosen not to associate with people. Sure, it was all under the pretense of fearing that people would only be her friend for her connections, aka, the Chosen. But had she simply kept it under wraps, would it have been easier to make friends and _then_ only tell those trusted friends? "I just didn't want any friends, Big Brother." She concluded simply, shrugging nonchalantly.

Zelos wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulder understandingly. It was hard to find trustworthy people, and who was more trustworthy than someone who already knew the intended secret? Genis was a most logical choice in friendship.

Sebastian interrupted their conversation by bringing a platter with a teapot and two empty cups. "Sugar, Master Zelos?" He asked almost mundanely, then looked slyly at Seles and winked. Seles smiled gratefully, barely listening to Zelos request sweet cream over sugar in his tea. Seles politely declined either, preferring her tea straight. As she lifted the cup to her face, Zelos made one.

"Sheena likes her tea straight. I still don't understand how she can handle it." He grimaced before sipping his pastel brown tea. Seles shrugged. Honestly, it was the first way Seles overcame her hurdle for loathing the Mizuhoan the way she had. Tea. No nonsense, no additives. Just tea. But the mention of Sheena set Seles on a path to diversion.

"So how is Sheena, anyway? I mean, it's too soon for her to be cutting down on travel, you know." Zelos's expression darkened immediately, and Seles knew that something was wrong.

"You remember when I got rid of my Chosen title?" He asked. Seles nodded, recalling the difficult times. "So, apparently, the church knows about Sheena being pregnant." Of all the things Zelos was able to break down, the de facto religion people followed was still the Church of Martel, and therefore it remained in place. "They want to take the title of Chosen, and give it to the kid. I'm here to say no. Sheena doesn't know yet, I'm hoping to end this with good news, without having to let her worry over nothing."

Seles leaned back, letting the annoyance stew and simmer down before she said anything stupid. "So…once again, the church still wants to meddle in your life." She concluded, sighing. Zelos nodded solemnly in response. Their tea now sat lukewarm and forgotten.

The rest of Seles's weekend remained so, the intrusion of the Church of Martel looming in the back of her mind. She really couldn't wait to go back to school now…

* * *

><p>"Promise you'll update me while I'm at school." Seles began to step into the carriage, Tokunaga behind her. Zelos stood behind the butler, a wide grin on his face. So far, the effort hadn't been in vain. But still, no success meant no true progress.<p>

"I promise." Zelos confirmed, waving Seles off as Tokunaga got into the carriage and shut the door. Seles quickly poked her head out of the window, waving goodbye to her brother until he was out of sight and Meltokio looked like a small plaything over the horizon. She leaned back in her seat, feeling optimistic.

Soon, Sybak appeared before her, and the carriage rolled to a slow stop. As was the fashion, Tokunaga did not help Seles out of the carriage. She had felt it best to always feel normal upon coming back to school, without the need for a hand or foot waiting on her every need. Seles candidly waved farewell to Tokunaga as the carriage swung back towards Meltokio, for Tokunaga to do whatever it was Tokunaga did on his free time. Maybe go to the nearest karaoke bar and belt out the oldies? Possibly.

Seles felt her stomach growl, breaking her from her Tokunaga-free-time reverie. She had forgotten to eat lunch during her rush to get back to school before dinnertime. Seles took a brisk walk towards the cafeteria. When she had opened the door to the smell of pizza and soups, Seles was surprised to find Genis already at their table.

In one hand, he held a pizza slice. Cheese. 'Figures', Seles thought shrewdly. In the other, was a pencil. Oddly enough, it was the pencil eraser in between his teeth and not the pizza. Genis was too caught up in his thesis that he hadn't even taken a bite of his food.. Seles had to smile at the sight, it was plenty typical of Genis, and a pool of warmth spread it's way at the familiarity of this almost-man. She'd _actually _missed him. Her hunger taking hold, Seles trotted over to their table, swiftly plucking the pizza slice out of Genis's hand and graciously taking a large bite.

"HEY! Wha? OH! Hi Seles!" Genis looked up in shock. Did his pizza slice just float out of his grasp? Oh, wait, no. It was just Seles. Just Seles, eating his dinner. "HEY! Give me back my pizza!" He cried out indignantly, reaching out for his food. 'That I paid for _myself_.' He thought unhappily as Seles handed the half-eaten pizza back to the younger half-elf. Genis savagely tore into it, remembering his hunger once the pizza had been stolen from him. Seles only seated herself in front of Genis, pointing to the closing cafateria. Students were quickly evacuating the room, leaving only the two friends.

"Are you going to stay here?" She asked. Genis nodded, pointing to the paper with his pencil nub. The image was a prototype of his electrolysis generator. It was crude, with many erasure marks and other scribbles that danced around the paper.

"I happen to be a terrible artist." Genis grinned at his self-deprivation. When he was a kid, he'd never have been able to admit that. "So this prototype is coming along much harder than I thought it would have been." Seles let out a small laugh, peering at the paper herself. Her hand reached out to take the paper from Genis's, her fingers grazing the back of his hand gently as she did so. Genis's hand jumped back quickly at the contact, suddenly feeling nervous as Seles examined his work. It was because she was going to critically pick his drawing apart, not because hand-to-hand usually meant something. Something like comfort and familiarity. Something that brought him back six months, when a hand last touched his in a painful goodbye.

_No._ No. Genis wasn't going to bring his mind back to that dark corner he was choosing to ignore. Instead, he focused his eyes on Seles, watching her icy blue eyes scan the paper with mild…disinterest? "I don't get it." She announced finally, causing Genis's mouth to drop. "Well what makes you think I would? I don't know anything about this, other than what you told me the day you blew up the science department." Seles laughed, handing Genis back his paper. He took it back, and once again, there was that light grazing of fingers upon fingers. _NO. _Genis forced back the negative thoughts and focused on his slighted efforts.

"Come on, Seles! It's so easy to understand!"

"For you, maybe!"

"Look! This is the hydro-chamberr, this is the generator, and this is the electrolysis reactor! It's so simple!"

"You call that simple, Genis? You're unbelievable."

"Seles, you're hopeless."

And there it was. Seles had forced back the negative thoughts and Genis felt warm with glee again. They argued well into the night and as morning light came, it found two half-elves asleep at their table, pizza crusts, flat Suds, and scribbles on paper between them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, at least it's done now. I hope it's coming along to your liking! At the very least, I'm slowly becoming pleased with this, haha.<strong>


End file.
